Leben
by Anaiel
Summary: MihawkXZorro


Leben

,Wollen wir es zu Ende bringen?''  
Der Kerl war noch nicht einmal aus der Puste, und ich war schon halb tot...Also, irgendwas war da nicht in Ordnung.  
,Pah!''  
Mein Atem ging wie ein Wasserkessel. Kalter Schweiß vermischte sich mit warmen Blut. Meinem Blut.  
Ich war am Ende. Aus. Fix und fertig. Alle. Kaputt. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich noch auf den Beinen halten. Meine klare Sicht hatte ich längst eingebüßt. Aber ich konnte den Mann mir gegenüber noch fast deutlich erkennen.  
Natürlich. Ein Teil meiner Träume handelte von ihm. Nein, nicht die Art von Träumen...Was ich meinte, waren Alpträume. Immer und immer wieder träumte ich davon, von ihm aufgeschlitzt zu werden.  
Nun, von eben jenem Alptraum wurde ich jetzt in der Realität heimgesucht.  
Er lächelte, glaube ich. Mein Blick flackerte. Das Einzige, was ich deutlich erkennen konnte, waren seine stechenden Augen.  
Sie waren Golden.  
Jetzt sollte man eigentlich meinen, dass sie warm waren. Falsch gedacht. Sein Blick war eiskalt. So kalt wie das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Ein grausames, Unheil verkündendes Lächeln; voller Verachtung für mich- glaube ich...  
Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich ging in die Knie, weil meine Beine nachgaben.  
Gleich, gleich würde das Blacksword auf mich nieder fahren und mich zu Gulasch verarbeiten.  
Piratengulasch...das wäre etwas für unseren Koch gewesen...  
,Na los, steh wieder auf.''  
Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ja, du Arschloch...  
Ich versuchte es natürlich trotzdem, und hey! Es klappte! Ich stand zumindest. Zwar waren meine Beine weich wie Pudding und ich schwankte ziemlich, aber ich stand aufrecht.  
,Na...los. Mach schon. Gib mir...endlich...den Rest!''  
Endlich war es draußen. Auch wenn ich es nie zugeben würde, ich war am Ende. Das war dann wohl mein letzter Kampf gewesen.  
Sorry, Kuina. Ich konnte es wohl doch nicht halten...  
,Willst du leben?''  
Hä? Wie bitte?  
Ich musste ziemlich Blöd aus der Wäsche geschaut haben, denn er formulierte die Frage anders.  
,Willst du am Leben bleiben?''  
Also bitte. Was war das für eine Frage!  
,Ha-...hast du so großes...Mitleid mit mir?''  
Ich sackte abermals auf den Boden und spuckte Blut.  
Bah. Eisen...  
,Keine...Gnade!'', keuchte ich.  
,Todessehnsucht?'', fragte er spöttisch.  
Bei dir immer.  
Ich rang um ein Grinsen.  
,Arrogant bis zum letzten, was?''  
Hey! Wer von uns Beiden war hier Arrogant! ER brauchte nur eine Bewegung zu machen, und mit mir wäre es aus...ER entschied über MEIN Leben und nannte mich da Arrogant...  
Ich musste lachen und spuckte noch mehr Blut.  
,Es ist vorbei mit dir. Sieh dich an. Du kannst ja nicht einmal mehr stehen.''  
Er ging wieder ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und musterte mich. So gut ich konnte, versuchte ich, seinem Blick stand zu halten, was sich als recht schwierig gestaltete, da er mittlerweile direkt vor mir stand. Dann plötzlich kniete er sich neben mich.  
,Lorenor...'', flüsterte er leise; ganz nah an meinem Ohr. Ich zuckte zusammen, wodurch mir schlecht wurde.  
,Ich frage dich ein letztes Mal, Lorenor...willst du leben?''  
Dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf.  
,Dein Potential ist noch längst nicht voll ausgeschöpft'', sagte er wieder in normaler Lautstärke und fügte hinzu,,Eines Tages könntest du mich vielleicht mit ein wenig Glück und unter besonderen Umständen besiegen...''  
Und da muss ich mich von dem Kerl Arrogant schimpfen lassen...  
,Also, wie lautet deine Antwort?''  
Hey, du hast doch schon längst entschieden. Warum fragst du dann noch?  
Ich murmelte etwas und ließ mich dann vor Erschöpfung auf die Seite fallen.  
Wieder kniete er sich neben mich.  
,Wie bitte?''  
Man, der Kerl war eindeutig Sadist...  
Einer Ohnmacht nahe nickte ich nur kurz und spürte dann kaum noch, als ich bereits ins Bewusstlose glitt, wie etwas weiches, warmes meine Lippen berührte; hörte kaum noch das ,Gut. Bis dann...mein Schwertkämpfer'' und bemerkte nicht, dass er sich wieder aufrichtete und ging; mich hilflos und alleine zurücklassend, in der Hoffnung, dass ich überlebte.

Ende


End file.
